The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge
The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge was released in 2005 for both PS2 & XBOX consoles. The story takes place after the events of the movie. Jack leaves Halloween Town in search of new ideas for Halloween. When he returns, he finds it under the control of the evil Oogie Boogie who has named himself the Seven-Holidays King. Jack must use the "Soul Robber" (a green slime whip created by Dr. Finklestein) to fight Oogie's ghost and skeleton minions to regain control of Halloween Town, and foil Oogie's plan of becoming the Seven-Holidays-King. Plot Following the events of the original film, Jack Skellington once again leaves Halloween Town and goes and looks for new Halloween frights, feeling disappointed with this year's work. He talks with Doctor Finklestein about a "new Halloween", with new scares and discoveries. The doctor gives Jack the "Soul Robber", a green, whip-like weapon that can change shape. After Jack leaves Halloween Town, Lock, Shock, and Barrel bring Oogie Boogie back to life by sewing him together. He seizes control of Halloween Town, tricks its citizens into making traps (saying that Jack left Halloween Town because it was not dangerous enough), brainwashes Dr. Finkelstein by switching his brain with a green brain, kidnaps and imprisons Sally in a crypt that holds a giant spider, and captures five of the seven Holiday World leaders (excluding Santa Claus and Jack Skellington). Oogie plans to become the "Seven Holidays King" once he takes control of Christmas Town. Jack returns to Halloween Town on December 24th to find everyone deceived by the newly-resurrected Oogie, who have all made dangerous booby-traps. Jack has to save the citizens of Halloween from Oogie's rule while also trying to uncover his demented plans to become the "Seven Holidays King". Through his adventures, Jack manages to defeat Oogie Boogie's skeleton and ghost minions (apparently created by Dr. Finkelstein), save Sally from a giant spider in the crypt she was imprisoned in by Oogie Boogie, reaffirm his loyalty to the citizens of Halloween, defeat Lock, Shock and Barrel, save Dr. Finkelstein by replacing the green brain Oogie used to brainwash him with his real brain, and rescue the other holiday leaders. He does not fight Oogie Boogie face to face during this time because Oogie never appears in person, but rather uses minions (or his shadow) to fight for him. Jack soon realizes that Oogie Boogie wants to actually kill Santa Claus, and he travels to Christmas Town. Jack rescues Santa from a train-contraption by changing the tracks, but Oogie, having become enraged by Jack constantly foiling his plots, leaves in Santa's sleigh full of Christmas presents. Luckily, Sally brings Jack's Halloween sleigh to help, and Jack and Santa chase after Oogie. Oogie Boogie falls out of the Christmas sleigh into a world of garbage after being frightened by one of Jack's jack- in- the- boxes. There, he absorbs the waste and insects in the environment and becomes the horrible monster "Mega Oogie". Jack faces Oogie one-on-one at last and finally defeats him using his Pumpkin King, Santa Jack, and Soul Robber Jack powers. Afterward, Jack apologizes to Santa for almost ruining Christmas again, but having a change of heart about the skeleton, Santa thanks Jack for saving his life. After this adventure, Jack realizes that his home and loved ones are something more important than new discoveries. The story ends nearly the same way as the film does, with Jack and Sally on top of Spiral Hill sharing a kiss. Gameplay Gameplay in the game is very similar to the extreme action horror game Devil May Cry, with the exception of it being easier for younger players. Both were developed by Capcom. Jack can transform into Santa Jack and the Pumpkin King later in the game. There are doors of the holiday worlds obtained when you complete a certain level. Costumes and Abilities Each of Jack Skellington's costumes have different abilities. For example, Santa Jack (which is obtained once Doctor Finklestein is defeated) can throw out presents to stun enemies or freeze enemies in ice, and the Pumpkin King (which you get after saving Sally from a large spider) can burn enemies. Levels *'Jack's Return': Boss: Oogie Boogie's Shadow Door Obtained: Halloween Door *'The Witching Hour': *'The Hanging Tree': Boss: Lock *'Grave Danger': *'The Crypt Creeper': Bosses: Lock and Mega Spider Door Obtained: Valentine's Day Door *'The Doctor's Hunch': Boss: Shock *'The Lightning Round': Boss: Shock *'Deadly Nightshade' (Secret Level): Item Obtained: Sleeping Soup *'Changing Brains': Boss: Dr. Finkelstein Door Obtained: St Patrick's Day Door *'Pumpkin Patch Possession': *'Barrel's Maze': *'Peril in the Pumpkin Head': Boss: Barrel Door Obtained: Thanksgiving Door *'Runaway Clown': *'Bone Biscuit Burglary' (Secret Level): Boss: Mega Spider Item Obtained: Igor's Bone Biscuits *'The Vampire Brothers': *'The Mayor's Madhouse': *'Rooftop Rumble': Bosses: Lock, Shock, and Barrel Door Obtained: Independence Day Door *'The Grizzly Gauntlet': Boss: Mega Spider *'Casino Clash': Boss: Oogie Boogie's Shadow (Disguised as real Oogie Boogie) Door Obtained: Easter Door *'Spiral Hill': *'The Hinterlands Pt. 1': *'Fire and Ice Frenzy': Bosses: Fire King and Ice King Skeletons Door Obtained: Christmas Door *'The Hinterlands Pt. 2': *'Christmas Town': *'Saving Sandy': Boss: Oogie Train *'Taking out the Trash': Boss: Mega Oogie Doors There are doors of the holiday worlds obtained when you complete a certain level: *'Halloween Door' - Defeat Oogie Boogie's Shadow in "Jack's Return." *'Valentine Door' - Defeat Mega Spider in "Crypt Creeper." *'St. Patrick's Day Door' - Defeat Doctor Finklestein in "Changing Brains." *'Thanksgiving Door' - Defeat Barrel in "Peril in the Pumpkin Head." *'Fourth of July Door' - Defeat Lock, Shock and Barrel in "Rooftop Rumble." *'Easter Door' - Defeat Oogie Boogie's Shadow (Disguised as real Oogie Boogie) in "Casino Clash." *'Christmas Door' - Defeat the Fire King Skeleton and the Ice King Skeleton in "Fire and Ice Frenzy." Enemies Here are the enemies that Jack has to fight in the game: *'Blue Skeletons' - The Blue Skeletons are the easiest to defeat. They are slow and have short reaches unless they are mad and spinning. *'Heat Skeletons' - The Heat Skeletons are the most annoying of the enemies Jack fights. They have short reaches, but they can throw boomerangs. *'Orc Skeletons' - They are like the Blue Skeletons except the mad ones wield clubs. Just like the Blue Skeletons, they are slow and have short reaches unless they are mad and spinning. *'Troll Skeletons' - The Troll Skeletons are big and wield big clubs. They can only be grabbed when the Soul Robber is Level 3. If they drop their clubs, use the Soul Robber to throw the clubs at them. *'King Skeletons' - The King Skeletons are also big and wield big axes. The attack on the King Skeletons are the same as Troll Skeletons, with two exceptions. They cannot be grabbed at all, only turned around. They can be only hit while they are growling, or from behind. *'Halloween Ghosts' - The Halloween Ghosts are very fast and great at dodging. Tricking them to come near Jack and sending them into the ground is an easy way to defeat them. They are seen in "Jack's Return" in the Oogie Boogie Shadow battle *'King Ghosts' - They are stronger than the Halloween Ghosts, but require the same tactics to defeat them. *'Tricks and Treats' - They are cowards like the Halloween Ghosts, but enjoy dodging and throwing traps at Jack. Over all, their appearances are much like the Vampire Teddy bear, but Treat's head is a Jack-o-Lantern, while Trick's head remains the same as seen in the film. *'Baby Spiders' - They are mostly seen in any Mega Spider battle. Bosses Here's a list of the game's bosses and how to fight them. Some battles will have Dance Battles: *'Oogie Boogie's Shadow' - Fought in "Jack's Return," he will throw dice at Jack. and attack with Halloween Ghosts that come up next to him. When he is finally beaten, he taunts Jack to find him only for Jack to fight him again in "Casino Clash" disguised as the real Oogie Boogie. Song: Oogie Boogie's Song *'Lock' - Fought in "The Hanging Tree," he will use an army of skeletons against Jack. Also fought in "The Crypt Creeper," he will fight you alongside an army of skeletons. Song: Hail to Mr.Oogie *'Mega Spider' - Fought in "The Crypt Creeper," It will shoot cobwebs at Jack and even charge. Its weak spot is the pumpkin shape on its abdomen. If successfully attacked there it will go underground and launch Baby Spiders at Jack. It will get smaller for every Baby Spider defeated. Song: Sally's Song *'Shock' - Fought in Both "The Doctor's Hunch" and "The Lightning Round." She first summons up a number of ghosts to her command. Next, she will use metal balls against Jack which he has to evade. Song: Hail to Mr.Oogie *'Dr. Finkelstein' - Fought in "Changing Brains," Jack has to remove the green brain placed in him by Oogie Boogie and replace it with the real brain while fighting four machine-gun spheres, four knife machines and a laser beam. If you complete the secret level "Deadly Nightshade", Dr. Finkelstein will be asleep for a few seconds at the start of the level and it will be easy to open his head. Song: Dr. Finkelstein's Song. *'Barrel' - Fought in "Peril in the Pumpkin Head," he will fight you alongside the mad Heat Skeletons. Song: Hail to Mr. Oogie *'Mega Spider' - Fought in "Bone Biscuit Burglary" (secret level), use the same tactics as before to defeat it. Song: Sally's Song *'Lock, Shock and Barrel' - Fought in "Rooftop Rumble," they will fight you in their walking tub and on foot throwing exploding pumpkins at you. Song: Hail to Mr. Oogie *'Mega Spider' - Fought in "The Grizzly Gauntlet," use the same tactics as before to defeat it. Song: Sally's Song *''Oogie Boogie's Shadow (Disguised as real Oogie Boogie)'' - Fought in "Casino Clash," he will attack you with sword-wielding cards and gunman slot machines. He will start bringing out exploding dice and suck air in (throw the exploding dice into him to damage him). When Oogie's shadow is defeated, he will explode and leave a big hole in the middle of the floor of Oogie's casino. Song: Oogie Boogie's Song *'Fire King Skeleton and Ice King Skeleton' - Fought in "Fire and Ice Frenzy," these two big skeletons appear to fight Jack after he replaced the Oogie-Doors with the real Holiday Doors. Use the Santa Jack costume to fight the Fire King Skeleton and the Pumpkin King costume to fight the Ice King Skeleton. *'Oogie-Train' - Fought in "Saving Sandy," always change the train tracks to keep this scissor-tipped train from going on the track leading to the rope that is holding Santa Claus up. Keep attacking the Oogie-Train while evading skeletons disguised as snowmen. Song: Oh No! *'Mega Oogie' - Fought in "Taking out the Trash," Oogie Boogie has his bugs load him with junk to become Mega Oogie. His battle will be both an Attack Battle first, then a Dance Battle next. In the Attack Battle, he will try to puke trash at you or attack you with his arms. Use the Soul Robber on his face or the Fire Bomb on him five times to make him fall. Use the gas pipes to double the fire attack on Mega Oogie. In the Dance Battle, you must push 124 buttons. Once he is finally beaten, his bugs fall out. Song: Oogie Boogie's Song Tracklisting *This is Halloween: Performed during fight scenes in the Fountain Area, Pumpkin Patch, Hinterlands and the Credits. *Oogie Boogie's Song (Oogie's Revenge version): Performed during Oogie Boogie Shadow battle in Jack's Return. *Sally's Song (Oogie's Revenge version): Performed in the Mega Spider Battles. *Dr. Finklestein's Song: Performed during Changing Brains. *Take our Town Back (Making Christmas): Performed during battles in The Vampire Brothers and The Mayor's Madhouse. *Hail to Mr. Oogie (Kidnap the Sandy Claws): Performed during Lock, Shock and Barrel battles. *Casino Clash (Oogie Boogie's Song): Performed during Casino Clash. *Spiral Hill (Finale): Performed at the end of Spiral Hill. *Oh No! (What's This?): Performed during Christmas Town. *A Filthy Finale (Oogie Boogie's Song): Performed during the Mega Oogie boss battle. Category:Video Games Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Media Category:Mediamass